The Story of Kaito Jenjo
by Ringabel
Summary: Kaito meets his long lost brother Kaito Jenjo... and he pesters Kaito about his love life and it confuses Kaito to no end. Eventually, Kaito's actual lover comes to save him; thank God ! But was it really all an illusion ?


Kaito Tenjo an eighteen-year-old boy was flying through the sky looking for Haruto when he crashed into the ground because something messed with his navigation service. He couldn't get back in the sky and he asked Orbital "What's wrong with you?"

Orbital says that he doesn't know what went wrong and then Kaito sees a boy with red hair and a white jacket and it was almost like Kaito's, he looked badly colored (Not the skin) and Kaito ignored the guy and the guy started to speak up "Hey I see you crashed."

"How did you know that? What are you a spy?" Kaito asked and the guy that was mysterious and had red hair and white jacket said, "I can feel you." And Kaito replied "Who are you tell me who you are?" and the guy replied, "I am your long lost brother."

Kaito stared unimpressed "I don't have a brother…" and Orbital reminded him about Haruto and Kaito said "I know Orbital I was lying to this guy because he's probably a stalker." And Orbital nodded and said, "Get out of here who ever you are!"

The guy replied, "I'm Kaito Jenjo." And Kaito stared and said "You have the last name wrong I'm Tenjo and Kaito is my name…" and Jenjo replied "Yes but I'm your twin."

Kaito shook his head "Impossible!" and Jenjo replied "But I am your twin Kaito Jenjo, and I am your deceased mothers son." And Kaito was in shock because no way.

Jenjo replied, "SAO I must find my other brother Haruto and I am the one that messed up your navigation system." And Kaito wondered why he did that. Jenjo told him that he had always wanted to meet him because you see Jenjo had been locked in the basement, he was a closet child. He was kept as a secret because the Tenjo and the Jenjo family didn't like him. "I don't care," said Kaito and Jenjo gasped "Why not big nii-sama?!"

"Because you aren't my brother, you are some stalker or something and your hair is red and I don't understand," Kaito said and Jenjo said "But I am your brother… I even have a robot like you…" and Jenjo showed off his robot named Torbital 8. "Torbital 8 show Orbital 7 you are related," said Jenjo and Torbital goes up to Orbital and says "Robot noise…" and Orbital says "Hey that language is offensive…"

Kaito said "Why don't you just get out of here you're a nasty re-color I bet…" and Jenjo gasped, "I am not a what you just called me! I am your long lost brother and I also have a crush on your girlfriend!" and Kaito was confused because what girlfriend?

"Your girlfriend Drotashi!" Jenjo said and Kaito was confused "You mean Droite?" and Jenjo nodded "Yes Drotashi your girlfriend!" and Torbital 8 said that he also had a girlfriend named Torbomi! Orbital replied "…Her name is Orbomi…"

Kaito said "If you are me and or my twin then you would know that I don't like gi—" and he was about to say that when Orbital said "Stop Kaito don't ruin the fangirls' dreams…" and Kaito said "No I'm tired of hiding my sexual identity…"

Kaito looked in the distance and yelled, "I am not straight." And Jenjo was confused "But you are dating Drotashi?" and Kaito yelled "No! I am not!" then Jenjo said "Who is your girlfriend then? Is it Chritish?" And Kaito replied, "Do you mean Chris Arclight?"

"No I mean Chritish Arclet!" Jenjo said with a stern voice and Kaito said "…This is becoming stupid.." and Orbital agreed and they were about to try and leave but Jenjo and Torbital's navigation interference stopped them. "Then who is your girlfriend is it Mizabell…?" and Kaito replied, "Who the heck is Mizabell?"

"Mizabell your girlfriend, and my girlfriend…" Jenjo replied and Kaito said "You just said your girlfriend was Drotashi and some other person named Chritish who are you?!"

"I am Jenjo Kaito!" Jenjo replied and Kaito was getting tired of this. "Do you mean Mizael?" Kaito asked and Jenjo replied "No Mizabell!" and Kaito were giving up.

"I am not romantically involved at all will you understand that?!" Kaito yelled and Jenjo gasped "What about Rionno?!" and Kaito accidentally broke his hand smacking it against his face. "Who?" Kaito asked and he knew it was Rio; this long lost brother was stupid.

"What about Ryonga?!" Jenjo asked and Kaito sighed heavily "Ryoga?" and Jenjo gasped, "So it is true!" and Kaito sighed "God do I hate you…"

Eventually Kaito's one true love came to save him… himself. "Kaito Tenjo I am here to save you!" said Dub!Kaito Tenjo which was Kite Tenjo. "I don't care anymore," said Kaito and followed Kite Tenjo and they flew away with their Orbital sevens.

Jenjo began to cry "Goodbye big nii-sama…" and hugged Torbital, he began to fade away, he was actually a hologram made by Mizael to bug the crap out of Kaito.


End file.
